Torn Apart
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: When an Animagus is assaulted in the Forbidden Forest, her friends must get back together to hunt down the man who did the act and bring him to trial.
1. Chapter 1- Assaulted in the Forest

Torn Apart

Chapter 1

Assaulted in the Forest

It was silent in the clearing. Animals were free to roam as they wished, but humans were not allowed to enter the sacred grounds. Save a select few. One of those select few was there now, communicating with the sprits that roamed in the clearing.

Once she had finished speaking with them, the woman stood up to leave the area. As she began to walk towards a tree that has her sword and shield resting against it, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, only to see a male figure leap at her.

He threw her to the ground, and pinned her so she could not get up. The man then stood up, blocking out the moonlight as he did so. When he spoke, he reminded her of someone. Someone familiar. "Thought you killed me, didn't you? I'm tougher than that to kill. Now, let's see if what I've heard is true- if you force an Animagus, their offspring will be abominations." The man grinned and knelt down in front of her. As he reached for her clothing, he continued to talk. "You may or may not remember me. Let me give you my name. It's Thompson. Sound familiar?" All the while, the woman was fighting him. _Four founders, my ancestors, anyone-if you can hear me, please help me!_

She couldn't believe this was happening. To her, of all people. She had screamed herself hoarse, but no one had come. Now, as Thompson rose from her battered and bloodied body, she could only stare up at him. "...Why?" It was barely even a whisper, but he heard her. "Why did I force you? Because it he never been documented that anyone who forced your kind lived, let alone fathered offspring that lived. I intend to change that." Thompson turned towards her again, walked towards her, and knelt down in front of her. She loathed how the man's gaze roved around her form, as if she was freshly cut meat on the cutting block. Then came the inevitable. He forced her again. Sometime during the act, he hit her with something.

Once he had finished with her, the man rose from the now silent form. He had no regrets. As Thompson walked past the tree where her weapons lay, he stopped. Feeling a moment of pity for the woman, he took off his blue cloak and laid it on the weapons, shielding them from the now falling rain. He then walked away, deeper into the forest.

She didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to face the fact that she had been forced. Forced against her will like a breeder, with no thought to how _she_ thought about it. But she had to wake up. And get help.

Her eyes opened. Far above her were massive trees. A soft rain was falling, as if the four founders were grieving for her. One in particular. _"...He..." ...Rachel?_ She thought the other woman was sobbing. _"How dare he do this to you? You weren't ready!"_ As Rachel continued to talk inside her mind, the woman's gaze moved from the trees to her battered body. She had been burned, stabbed and bruised. In that order. She closed her eyes again. _...I'm strong. I'll live._ The woman opened her eyes again and slowly sat up, taking note of the blood that covered the ground and most of her body. No doubt the copper liquid was on her face as well. She was cold. Very cold. As her gaze moved about the clearing, a blue cloth caught her eye.

As she got to her feet and slowly walked over to the cloth, she realized that it wasn't a cloth, but a cloak. Thompson had had the nerve to leave it for her! After what he had done to her! Still, it was better than nothing.

She reached out with a slender hand and took the cloak. When she saw what had laid underneath the cloak, memories floated to the surface... _"What is it?" She tore the cloth from the object and all in the room simply stared at what she held. It was a sword. – She ran, the same sword bouncing against her back. She hadn't used it much. She was going to have to use it now. - She stood on the cliff, overlooking the water. In one swift motion, she drew the sword, raised it to the sky, and named the blade Brenda. –A ghost stood before her, asking her to take the blade to the front of the Great Hall. She did so, stabbing the blade into the ground. It began to glow, then. – "I name thee Dragon's Fire!" A scaled arm held the blade in front of her, the tip pointed towards the heavens. –She flew across the fields and plains, atop her Dragon, Dragonus. Flying beside her was another Rider. They locked gazes and then drew their blades, hers blazing in the night. –Her armor was burning. She didn't care. With the last of her strength, she raised Dragon's Fire over her head, and stabbed downwards. –After fighting the beast at least four times, the White Dragon lay dead at her feet. She removed her sword from the beast's head, and had turned to face a Lion that had a blade similar to hers. They both knew that they could finally go home. –The small mouse titled his head to look up at her. The two beasts had stood there, on the shores of the Fire Mountain. "...You're a badger?" She nodded her gigantic furry head. "Yes." –She ran, carrying in her arms a very sick cat. He had been trying to protect her. Now, she needed to protect_ him _._

She remembered carrying the sick cat all the way to the Infirmary. Sometime later, he had become a human again. When he awakened, the first thing he had done was ask to see her. He still didn't know how much that had meant to her.

She wrapped the cloak around her, still remembering all that had happened in the past six years. She then picked up the sword and shield, and moved them to her back. The two objects helped hold the cloak in place.

She then turned around, and moved her gaze to a tiny light in the distance. _...He'll help me._ The woman began to walk towards the lone hut, far in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2- The Gamewarden

Chapter 2

The Gamewarden

In all of Hogwarts's history, there had been many Gamewardens. One, however, stood out among the rest. Who was he? The man was a half giant, and wore a brown fur cloak that draped his huge form. He stood about six feet, three inches tall. The man had black eyes, and a black beard that covered his face and neck. His name was Rubeus Hagrid, and he was the best Gamewarden to ever have walked Hogwarts's grounds.

On this night, he was sitting in his armchair, staring into the fire inside his hut. He had heard word that someone had gone into the Forbidden Forest, and had not returned. Normally, there was no need for alarm, but the person that had gone into the forest was none other than Benjamin Gets' betrothed. That alone was worrisome. For she was the one who had saved Hogwarts and other worlds from being overrun by evil beings. Rubeus feared the worst had become of her.

What he didn't count on was Fang, his Bull Mastiff, to start barking. He didn't bark unless someone, or something, was approaching his hut. _...At this hour?_ Fang's barking grew more frantic, and only stopped when both of them heard a knock on the door. Rubeus got up from his armchair and walked over to the door, Fang following him. As he reached the door, a voice spoke to him. One that he recognized. "...I know it's late...but I...I need to speak with you..." Upon hearing this, the Gamewarden threw the door open. Standing on his doorstep in the rain was a woman, wearing only a blue cloak. Strapped to her back was a sword and shield, which were holding the cloak in place. A raven sat on her right shoulder, also soaked by the rain. Rubeus stepped back and let her into his hut.

He eventually figured out what had happened to her. He was furious, to say the least. He had seated the woman in his armchair, for now, and he was sitting across from her. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Would you like some tea?" Her head shot up. "What?" "I said, would you like some tea?" The woman thought about this for a few seconds. "...I've heard of your brews...sure, why not?" Smiling to himself, Rubeus got up and went to make some of his famous tea.

About thirty minutes later, the woman decided to go on up to the castle. Rubeus knew that he had done all he could for her, so he let her go.

Lincoln Forester was worried. Very worried. His best friend's betrothed had gone into the Forbidden Forest some time ago, and had not returned. She was also one of his best friends, having known each other since they were only ten, he being twelve. _...How we've changed since then..._ The twenty-two year old man turned from the Common Room's fireplace, and left the tower.

Someone, he noticed, was banging on the locked main doors. Frantically. Numerous students were trying to unlatch the door. One of them spotted him. "Can you help us?" He looked from the Third-Year Ravenclaw student to the barred door. He then narrowed his eyes at the door. When he spoke, his voice was a rich tenor, scarred from battle, with a very thick Scottish accent. "Let me see what I can do."

Lincoln threw all he could at the door, lifting the bars of wood all by himself. Once the door had been unlocked, he threw it open, only to see someone standing there in the rain. Someone familiar. The woman was wearing only a ruined blue cloak, a sword and shield were strapped to her back, and on her right shoulder, was a raven, also soaked by the rain. It flapped its wings and cawed at him. Then, one of his friends ran up beside him, and the two men stared at each other. "Benjamin?" The other man nodded. "Draco told me something had happened..." Lincoln nodded back. Then, the two men walked closer to the doorway and they stared at the woman.

She merely looked at the two men standing in the doorway. She saw confusement etched into their faces. She had to tell them now. She looked between the two of them, and when she spoke, she used names they hadn't heard in two years. "...Ben...Link...I..." She wanted to tell them what had happened to her. She was trembling now, having been through so much...

 _...I haven't been called that in two years..._ He knew something had happened. Lincoln took a step forwards. That's when he smelled blood. Lots of it. And fear. And there was something else... When he realized what it was, his eyes widened.

His friend whispered something. Something that he had never wanted to hear. Benjamin spun to face him. "...What..." Lincoln lifted his head and simply looked at him. "...Ben...she..." The Hero of Magic drew a shaky breath and continued. "She was raped." At this, he heard himself let out a chocked sob and he rushed over to the woman.

He smelt blood. He didn't need to look down to know that it was falling on to the steps. Then the woman stepped into the main hall, dripping fresh blood onto the tile. Then, the Infirmary doors opened, and a middle-aged woman rushed out of them and over to the woman.

The cloaked woman had lost her composure. She had broken down when the Healer had asked her very quietly what had happened to her. As Madam Pomfrey led the now sobbing woman into the Infirmary, she looked back at the two men standing next to each other. "We'll do what we can. You two won't do any good standing there. Come in." Then the double doors closed, leaving the group of students alone.


	3. Chapter 3 P1- Love Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 3  
Love Knows No Boundaries-Part 1 

Word spread quickly. Within the hour, numerous people had shown up at the main gates, waiting to be admitted. Dumbledore, to say the least, knew he had to do _something_.

So, he called for a meeting in his office, regarding all of the teachers. He also invited the woman's friends and family as well.

The Headmaster sat at his desk, his phoenix, Fawkes, sitting on his left shoulder. Teachers and students alike were sitting in various spots around his office. As the last of the people he had sent for filled into his office, the robed man stood up. "...First of all, I am dreadfully sorry to hear what has happened. There hasn't been a case of ...dare I say it… sexual assault at Hogwarts for many years...only one other Animagus has been assaulted...and that was more than fifty years ago. But, the woman that was assaulted decided to come here, and help." At this moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, and to everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.

Both Benjamin and Lincoln stood up at the same time. "...You...you were the one…" McGonagall smiled at both of them. "Yes. I'm not proud of it, but yes." The elderly witch moved to the center of the room, nodding to her fellow collages as she did so. She stopped before Dumbledore's desk. "Albus. If I may ask, where is she?" "The Infirmary. Poppy's doing what she can for her." Minerva nodded. "I see. Well, as I have gone through this, I can help her." As she turned to leave the room, she stopped in front of the door. "Mr. Gets, Mr. Forester, Mr. Malfroy, and Mr. Qalye, would you like to come with me?" The four men leapt to their feet. "Of course." McGonagall smiled to herself. _...They haven't changed much…_ "Very well. Follow me."

She didn't know how long she had lain there for. People had come to visit her. A few of them were still in the room, talking to other students.

Her wounds that could be treated had been treated. For several reasons, there was a sign on the other side of the door that said "male patients must be treated elsewhere". The problem was, half of the teachers were male. A few of them were allowed inside the room, and they had all talked to her.

She had calmed down a bit. After all, what had happened to her was in the past now, and she couldn't dwell in the past.

As of right now, Professor Snape and Flitwick were in the room, talking to each other. She didn't know if they knew she was listening to them or not. "...Did you know that this also happened to Minerva?" "...What?" "...I see that you didn't...well, the damage has been done. I take it that you gave her some potions?" Snape nodded. "I did. Can I ask you something?" Flitwick nodded. "Ask away, Severus." "...If...she was...to bear a child, would it be...normal?" "...I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that. I tried to find any record of an Animagus having a child, but I couldn't find any records...it could be normal, or…" Severus finished his thought. "Or we'd have to put the child to death."

The two men turned to see the woman staring at them. They had a feeling that she had been listening to their conversation. "...What do you mean that you couldn't find any records?" Severus smiled, a rare sight for him. "So you can speak. As anwser to your question, there seems to be no records of Animagui having children...which is unusual. Of course, the Ministry won't give us any documents...which is troubling." The woman sat up and nodded. "It's been corrupt before. Why wouldn't it hold information back from you if it was again?" Severus and Flitwick looked at each other then back at the woman. "You're speaking treason." "Treason?" The woman seemed to grow a bit taller and her hands gripped the bed sheets. Her right hand began to glow. "...You know what I've been through, and you accuse me of speaking treason?!" The two men looked at each other again. "...Filius…" The History teacher nodded solemnly. Filius took a deep breath and then began speaking. "...Lauren, I know that what has happened to you...changed your life, but yes, even after all that has happened to you, you _are_ still speaking of treason. I take it that you don't know that Cornelius has placed guards at Hogwarts?" Lauren's head shot up. "...Guards?" Severus nodded. "Yes. Guards." The former hero lay back down, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "...Great…" She said faintly, "...Just great."

Lincoln's POV

Hello. It's been...what? A year or two since I went to Chima? ...I think I've lost track…

On a brighter note, I believe that I've found the woman of my life. Her name is Katherine Hoult. She's a Ravenclaw, but of course I don't care about that.

Now, you, the reader of this novel, are probably think to yourselves something along the lines of "Why'd it take you this long?" Well, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to save Magic-Kind. For years. Now, if _that_ isn't a good enough excuse for not having a woman, that I don't know _what_ is.

After getting that rant out of the way, I have something else to tell you: It's been a week since the "incident" occurred, and Ben just so happened to tell me that he did something. Something I _never_ expected him to do.

But what's a guy like him supposed to do? His betrothed was forced by some guy we all thought had _died_ , and he had to do _something_ about it. Guess what he did.

Why, he did the same thing.

Shocked? I was. And I _still_ am.

I bet he feels pretty good about himself too. Not that I'd ask him of course. You don't ask guys that. Even if you're good friends with them. You're just asking to get hit if you do. Because if there's one thing you do _not_ ask guys, it's about their sex life.

Anyway, Katherine said that I should call up my parents and explain the situation to them. So, here I am, in the Gryffindor Common Room, standing near the fireplace, calling my parents.

I expect my dad to pick up. But it's my mom who gets it. "...Hello?" I take a deep breath and begin talking. "...Mom?" "...Link?" She still calls me that. "..Yeah...it's me." My mom begins talking. "...W-you never call! Is something wrong?" I grin to myself. "No, nothing's wrong...yet." Her voice becomes guarded for some reason. "...What did you do?" "Well...Mom, I found my future wife." Silence. I'm beginning to think the phone finally died when I heard my mom begin speaking again. "...Future wife? ...Why, that's wonderful! Tell, me, what's her name?" I'm openly grinning now. I must look like an idiot. "Katherine Hoult." "I know her mother!" Stunned, I removed the phone from my ear, stare at it, and then place it back. "You do?" "Of course I do! Wait until your father hears about this-James!" I patiently wait while my mother hands the phone to my father. Once he comes on, my old man seems to be very happy. "...So...you found her, eh? And a Hoult, no less...do you know that they're one of the most respectable families in Hyrule?" "No." "Well, you do now. Tell me something, Lincoln. Have you courted her yet?" "What? No. Tell the truth, I was waiting to ask your permission first. That's what you taught me, right?" My father takes a deep breath. "...For the Love of Farore, you remembered." I smile softly to myself. "Yeah, I did." "Of course. You have my full permission. By the way, her father's here. I assume he wants to speak with you. Remember, treat him with respect." "Dad, I'm twenty-two years old. I've had to deal with teachers for a while." I think he's smiling behind the phone. "Good answer. Here he is." The phone must get jostled around a bit before I hear another man's voice. I decide I like him. "So, you're the young man who wishes to marry my daughter?" "...Yes sir." he actually _laughs_. "Who knew you'd be so polite? Well, Lincoln, you parents and my wife and I have spoken about this...and we agree." I'm shocked. "...R-really?" "Of course." "...I...I don't know who to thank you, Mr. Hoult. I'll be good to her, you have my word." "...You'll have to watch her. She's clever." I nod. "I already know that." "I see. When…" I stare out the window that's in front of me. I can see the _Gangplank_ from here. "...About five hours." Mr. Hoult's voice sounds relieved a bit. "...Now...Of course...I'm going to have to ask you something you may not want to answer...are you okay with this?" "It depends on the question." The man on the other end sighs. "Very well. This is for your sake and my daughter's. Are you experienced?" "...In what?" "...Have you had any women?" I swear my eyes get very big. "...No…" He immediately apologizes. "...Well then...you both are...lacking knowledge in that department...you DO know that you have to have each other?" I take a deep breath. "...I've been fearing it, actually." "Whatever for?" "...I..I might hurt her...what am I saying? Of course I'll hurt her, that's natural, right?" I swear my future father-in-law is chuckling. "...Yes...don't worry about Kate, Link, she's headstrong. Don't be surprised if she beds YOU before you're ready." "She might do that?" "Of course." Then I hear my father tell Mr. Hoult that he should let me go. "Why, of course, James. Think we should let them figure it out of their own? Yes? Well, then, I wish you two the best of luck." I thank the man and end the call.

I'm still holding the phone in my hands, staring out at the waters of Fox Lake. The sun is setting, and the dying sun casts a golden glow over everything. _...Well...now what?_

It's a few hours later. I'm in the Great Hall, wearing a black tuxedo. A white rose and red tie complete my suit. I'm not going to lie. I'm freaking out. Flitwick notices my predicament and walks over to me. "Are you alright?" I shake my head and stare at the red carpet beneath me. "No." "...Would you like to tell me why?" "...I'm wishing that they'll hurry up already." Flitwick smiles. "Getting her ready takes time, Link." Then I hear gasps ring around the room. At this, I raise my head. And state at the woman who's at the end of the room. Standing next to my father. "...Katherine…"

At this, Lauren's younger brother by about five years, Bryce, or as he likes to be called-Bruce comes up to me. He's grinning like an idiot. "What's up with you?" The fifteen year old waves his hands around, still grinning. "All of this! There hasn't been a wedding here in a very long time." I nod. "Yes, I heard about that." I then notice Bruce looking back and forth between me and Katherine, who is getting closer to me as every second goes by. "So that's her, huh?" I nod again. "Yes." Then Bruce nods. "I'm still the ring guy, right?" "Yes." he nods again. "Right then. Just give the word and I'll give them to you." "Fair enough."

After a very long ceremony we get our rings. Katherine's is her family crest while my ring has my family's crest. After a few more words, we step towards each other. To my surprise, Kate doesn't wait for Flitwick to say the words "You may kiss the bride". No. She simply looks up at me, and then kisses me.

Needless to say, the whole room erupts into applause.

After getting cake thrown at my face, and eating it (it was good.), I manage to find the guy that made it and thank him. He merely grins at me.

About an hour later about twenty of us are still in the Great Hall. Half the people I know and half of them I have no idea who they are.

Madam Pomfrey come up to me and Kate, who are sitting near the front of the room. "You two know what's supposed to happen next?" The two of us nod. "And I happen to know that this will be the first time for both of you. No, don't say anything-now, we've managed to get you two alone. Guess where? The top of the Astronomy Tower." Kate and I look at each other, then back to the Matron. "It's getting late. I suggest you two head there now."

The two of us are at the top of the Tower, looking over everything. After a while, Kate walks away from me, saying that she has to do 'something'. When I turn around, I find that she's unclothed. All I can do is simply look at her.


	4. Chapter 3 P2-The Death of A Headmaster

I awaken staring up at the morning sky. I feel as if I did something...for some reason, I feel...content. Like there's nothing wrong with the world. Then I turn my head to my left. Only to see Katherine lying next to me.

I realize what happened. _...We…_ I lay there for a while, feeling the warmed stone from the sun against my back, I slowly get to my feet and look out over Fox Lake. And the forest.

Then Kate wakes up. The first thing she does is reach for her clothes. Or, her cloak, at least. She then gets up and walks to the other side of the tower. For the next few seconds, I hear something that sounds like rain hitting stone. And then it stops abruptly. I then hear her voice. "Why are you standing there for? Come over here." So I turn around, only to see a female wolf crouched over a part of the tower. "...You didn't…" I think she's grinning at me. "Yes I did. Now come over here." I stay where I am, beginning to wonder if I managed to find myself an unregistered Animagus. "Are you registered, Kate?" "Of course." "...Well...Hang on a second." I shift into a male wolf and cross the tower to sand in front of her. "What?" To my surprise, Kate empties her bladder, right in front of me, and then demands that I do the same thing.

"...I can't just…" "But you need to, right?" I shift my paws beneath me. "...Y-yes…" Kate gets up and moves away from the now existing puddle. "Then go ahead." I don't even have the time to do the proper movement-because all I can do is spread my four legs into an "x", over the existing puddle, before I make it bigger. A lot bigger.

Afterwards, I stumble away from the area and end up on my side, looking up at Kate. "That's wasn't so bad, was it?" I start to answer her, but she then moves on top of me. "...Kate?" The female wolf then bends her head and does something. To me.

Someone eventually comes up to the top of the tower, obviously wondering what we are doing. "Should I leave?" It's Bruce. He's standing at the entrance, with this look on his face. "...Give us a few minutes to compose ourselves..." He nods and leaves the area.

Several minutes later, Kate and I are back to normal and are walking down the steps. When we reach the Great Hall, it's quiet.

My friends greet us as we walk over to them. Of course, they ask me how last night turned out. I purposefully ignore their questions. Then, Dumbledore stands up, as if to congratulate us, because he was not able to make it to the wedding last night.

Something happens then. Something no one thought could happen. A tiny noise, as if an arrow released from a bow comes from the darkness, then the man who has lead Hogwarts for many years, who has overcome much, has even fought in wars, falls over. And then, only I see Bruce in the very back, who's holding a gun. A Wayne GEP silenced gun in his hand, one of his fingers still on the trigger.

I leap up from the table and begin to run over to the kid, but Lauren gets there first. As she tackles Bruce, his gun flies out of his hands and hits the tiled floor; and as it does so, it fires a bullet, which catches me in my left shoulder.

Ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder, I change my course from Bruce to Dumbledore, who is trying to rise from the floor. Numerous teachers and Perfects are around him, and as I near them, they let me through to the front.

The old wizard looks up at me, his right hand clutching at his chest, near where his heart is located. He motions me to kneel beside him and I do, taking his left hand in my right. "...Is there anything I can do?" Albus somehow nods. "...There...is…" He raises his gaze past me, and all of the people surrounding him. It settles on Bruce, who has somehow thrown Lauren off of him and is now standing. He still has his gun, and it's pointed at all of us that are surrounding Albus. Then, he yells something. And yet another gunshot rings around the room. I'm deafened for a bit and the shockwave from the gun knocks me down.

When I rise again, he's dead. A woman suddenly appears next to Bruce, and she's pointing a Wayne AC1 V2 sniper rifle at my head.

And THEN, More guys show up. In black suits. In the middle of all of this, Bruce begins to laugh. "Finally! I was wondering when you guys would show up!" They come through the roof, windows, side doors and main doors. Several minutes later everyone is herded into small groups. My friends end up next to me.

Then Bruce turns to face a man that has run up to him. "Ah, Captain Lender… Have you got Albus into the helicopter yet? I'm afraid that the Ministry will be arriving soon...and we don't want that, do we?" This Lender guy actually salutes at him. "No, Sir, but I have a question." "Ask away." The man gestures towards me. "What do we do about them? He's been shot, of course." Bruce looks down for a few seconds, then turns to Lender. "No one gets hurt...well...except for the few that already did…" Lender nods, then holds up a gun. "...Should we…?" "Yes." Several gunshots ring around the room. Something hits me in the arm and, judging from the curses behind me, my friends were also hit. "...Shit...guys...these are IronSilver darts…" Then I hear thuds behind me and seconds later, the floor rushes up and the last thing I hear is what seems to be shattering glass and men yelling from far away…


End file.
